Teddy and Silver
Silver & Teddy is a relationship on 90210, portrayed by Jessica Stroup and Trevor Donovan. Story At the beginning Teddy had a crush on her, but Silver rejects, after all the rejections Teddy does not give up and he asks her out to the Winter wonderland prom where he tells her they should go as 'friends' but ends up kissing her which made her hate him even more but from the advice that Naomi gave Silver, she decided to go and give him a chance but when she came she saw Teddy with another women which was actually his sister. She was sitting all alone when Dixon came and lied to her telling her that he was a player and kissed her. Every time she sees Teddy she admits that she still has feelings for him in front of Dixon, then when Dixon and Silver go to lunch to the club where Teddy plays tennis with his sister who she thought was his girlfriend came over and tells Silver to give him a chance. That's when she finds out that Dixon was lying all along and Dixon also tells Teddy that Silver had feelings for him and should go and make his move but again she rejects because he dated other girls after he fell in love with her. Naomi again gives advice to Silver and gives him another chance and they end up dating. But at their dates, girls start showing up which made Silver annoyed but when they studied together and he went to the bathroom and he got a message from a girl saying to meet him at a cafe she got suspicious and decides to spy on him when she asks a friend to spy she find him breaking up with that girl. She comes clean which caused a fight then she asked him for another chance and he forgives her but on their date another girl asks to go out with them. Silver said she's busy which means that Teddy and the girl would go out and Silver though he was just testing her. She tells him that she was annoyed that he went out with the girl by which he replies that he loves her too much that he would be a fool if he ever lost her which made their relationship even better. Teddy decides to show Silver to his father so Silver went up to him and he had no idea that Teddy had a girlfriend that made Silver upset but he made it up to her, then Teddy's dad comes over to Silver and tells her to pay her to break up with him because she's in the middle of the way. She rejects the offer but ends up breaking up with him. But they get back together. In Season 3 she breaks up with him because he drinks and lies about it which brings back memories of her mother Jackie. She does seem like she is interested in him again but after he makes a homophobic comment towards Ian she decides she never wants a relationship with him ever again. After Ian tells her that Teddy apologised for making that homophobic comment and thats not the type of guy he is, she decides to forgive him and kisses him wanting to get back together, Teddy admits they can't as he is gay. Quotes :Silver: "I choose you. Will you have a baby with me, Teddy? The more a throught about it, the more I realized I shouldn't be picking between Navid and Liam. It's much a different choice. You and I have been through so much together. And we have always been so close. I want the father of my baby to be someone who I know will always be in my life." :Teddy: "That's me." :Silver: "That's you." :-- Til Death Do Us Part Category:Relationships